


Soda and Shoplifting

by absolutelykippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelykippen/pseuds/absolutelykippen
Summary: TJ kisses Cyrus for the first time. Cyrus doesn’t know how to react.





	Soda and Shoplifting

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Gilmore Girls (If you haven’t seen it I highly recommend it, it’s like Andi Mack but in the 2000s.) So this is heavily inspired by Rory’s first kiss but it’s gayer. I hope y’all like it :)

The little bell above the door jingled as Cyrus entered the market. He made his way over to the dairy isle spotting TJ across the market on his way. He's had a crush on TJ for about a month and still hasn't gotten the guts to confess to him. His crush has gotten worse since they've been hanging out more often.

 

He circled around and walked to an isle closer where TJ is standing with his mother, discreetly glancing at him whilst pretending to look at whatever was on the shelf in front of him. 

Ever since Cyrus met TJ on the swings he's been smitten. Every time TJ even looks in Cyrus' direction his heart skips a beat. He wishes he could just stare into his gorgeous green eyes forever, but TJ Kippen is practically Mr Heterosexuality. He's captain of the basketball team for Christ's sake! He could probably have any girl at Jefferson, well except Buffy I think she'd rather gouge her eyes out. But any other girl would jump at the chance to date the TJ Kippen.

TJ spotted him and began to walk over. Cyrus quickly turned his attention back to the box of cornstarch he was holding onto, flipping it over and pretending to read the back.

"You know, you can get 2 for 3 bucks," TJ smirked leaning on the end of the shelf. "Wow, what a great deal." Cyrus smiled, nodding.

"So uh, you have a desperate need for cornstarch?" TJ questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have very important thickening needs thank you very much." TJ laughed as Cyrus looked at his feet, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well, I...uh should probably get home." Cyrus turned to walk out of the shop. "Wait!" TJ almost yelled, grabbing Cyrus' wrist. "You want a free soda?" TJ pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the back of the store. "Sure." Cyrus smiled and they walked to the fridges at the back of the market.

TJ reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans and held them behind his back. "You guess what's in each hand and you get the soda." He said smiling down at Cyrus cheekily.

"The whole concept of free soda is that you don't have to work for it." 

"Sorry! You gotta sing for your supper, that's how life works." 

"Alright, alright." Cyrus laughed "In this hand yo-" Cyrus was cut off by TJ pressing his lips to Cyrus' quickly before pulling away. Cyrus who was still in shock looked at TJ for a moment.

Time seemed to slow down as Cyrus tried to process what just happened, he made eye contact with TJ who was looking at him expectantly. 

"...thank you." He said before running out of the market cornflour still in his hand. 

He ran seven blocks before reaching Buffy's house and knocking rapidly on the door. 

"Buffy!" He yelled and the door swung open, "Cyrus, what's wrong?" Asked Buffy once she saw Cyrus standing there red-faced and breathing heavily. 

"I got kissed. And I...and I shoplifted" Cyrus held up the box of cornstarch. 

"Are you serious! Who kissed you!" She squealed excitedly 

"TJ!" 

"TJ as in TJ Kippen?" Buffy looked at him in disbelief. "Yes! That TJ!" They walked over to the window seat and sat down.

“Oh my god, tell me everything! Wait…if he just kissed you what are you doing here!” Buffy questioned raising her eyebrows. “Well, Ikindasortaranawayafterhekissedme.” Cyrus mumbled quickly. “Come again?”

“I ran away after he kissed me.” Buffy's mouth dropped open and she hit Cyrus on the arm with the notebook she was holding. “Well, did you at least say anything before you ran away.” Cyrus looked away from Buffy and stared at the ground, he could feel Buffy's gaze burning a hole into the side of his head. “I may or may not have said thank you.” Buffy threw her head back laughing and Cyrus was pretty sure his face was roughly the same colour as a stop sign.

“I can't believe you got kissed by your crush and all you could do was say thank you and run away.” Buffy breathed out between laughs “and, I shoplifted.” Cyrus added solemnly with his head in his hands.

“Are you gonna go back?”

“Go back where?”

“To TJ dummy!”

“What! Why would I do that! I've already made enough of a fool of myself today.” He huffed closing his eyes and resting his head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy put her arm around Cyrus and squeezed him a little. “You know, if he kissed you I'd say there's about a 100% chance he feels worse about it now than you do” Cyrus’ eyes snapped open as he gasped. “Oh god, oh no. He probably thinks I hate him! Or worse! He probably thinks I'm straight!” Cyrus exclaimed hopping up from his seat next to Buffy and ran out the door again.

The world seemed to go past in slow motion as the ran through the streets to TJ's house Ferris Bueller style, minus the trespassing. So not at all, but Cyrus’ mind was racing and that was the only movie he could think of. Does TJ actually like him? Of course, he does why else would he kiss him. Why hadn't he kissed TJ earlier or at least confessed his feelings to him? They could've already been dating! Cyrus stopped bending over and putting his hands on his knees trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible, he looked up at the sign across the street 'Peach St.’ 4 more blocks “C'mon Cyrus you can do this only 4 more blocks you're so close.” He breathily muttered to himself before starting to run again.

He could feel the wind pushing back his now sweaty hair as he ran along the pavement. He Ignored the few stares from strangers on the street, though he doesn't blame them, he'd stare at a kid running down the street in jeans and a duffle coat.

He turned down TJ's street, before halting at the gate. Their car was in the driveway. That meant TJ was home. It meant that there was no backing out now. He jogged along the path and up the steps, before knocking on the door softly. Alright, game plan, tell him that it's okay that he kissed you, and that it's okay because you like him too and then- the door swung open to reveal TJ wearing a sweatshirt and pyjama bottoms that were covered in little t-rexes.

TJ opened his mouth to talk but didn't even get a sound in before Cyrus lunged forward pressing his lips to TJ's. TJ stumbled back at the sudden ambush but regained his balance putting his hands on Cyrus’ waist. So much for the game plan. Cyrus pulled away from TJ and smiled up at him before his legs gave out and he would've fallen to the floor if not for TJ's hands around his waist.

“Cyrus! What happened are you okay?” TJ asked while setting Cyrus down on the floor gently. “I ran from Buffy's.” He said still out of breath from both the run and the kiss. TJ nodded before the realisation hit, “Buffy lives on Magnolia, that's on the other side of town! Cyrus that's 18 blocks! Why on earth did you run that far.”

“I had to do this.” Cyrus breathed leaning in to kiss TJ again. He pulled away resting his forehead against TJ's and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, thank you so much for reading this. It’s been a while since I’ve written something so I hope it’s not terrible ajskajlsajlasjkal.


End file.
